evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Weapons
Melee Weapons Evangelion Melee Weapons are those used in hand-to-hand combat, and are used against the Angels. They are not used as frequently as Ranged Weapons, likely because they are not effective at penetrating an A.T. Field. Within the show Progressive Knife Progressive Knife: Knife-type weapon that can stab and slice. A Progressive Knife (often called "Prog Knife" for short) is a combat knife stored in the left shoulder pylon of an Evangelion which uses it, and is one of the Evas' basic armaments. The blade of the knife vibrates at an extremely high frequency,The concept of a bladed weapon being vibrated at ultrasonic frequencies to increase its sharpness is actually fairly common in multiple science fiction genres; in particular such "vibroblades" are frequently utilized in the Star Wars universe. increasing its cutting sharpness to the point that it can cleave the matter of a target object at a molecular level. *Eva-01's Prog Knife is shaped like a simple Bowie Knife. *Eva-02's Prog Knife is a more advanced version, which is shaped similarly to a utility knife: if the current blade is damaged or snapped off, a new one will extend from the handle to take its place. *Eva-00, as built, had no pylons and probably had no Knife. However, it was issued with one during its reconstruction, and its Knife was seen once, very briefly in Episode 12; Eva-00's prog knife looked exactly like Eva-01's. No other Evas besides Eva-00, Eva-01, and Eva-02 are ever seen using Progressive Knives. Sonic Glaive Sonic Glaive: The spear-like weapon used to cleave Israfel in half in Episode 09. It also appears in Episode 19, but is never used. In real life, a glaive is a spear shaft with a knife at the end instead of a spearhead. So it is Presumably based on the same technology as a progressive knife, but with an extended range. Smash Hawk Smash Hawk: Axe-like weapon, capable of being wielded with one or two hands. Eva-02 sortied with it in Episode 16, but never used in combat against an Angel. Also probably based on progressive knife technology, using sonic vibrations to increase the sharpness of the blade: it is not as long as the "Sonic Glaive" spear, but has a wider blade for more damage. In other media PKN-01C Progressive Knife Appears in Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone. Unlike its television forebear, this close-in melee weapon has a slightly-altered blade shape, but like a jackknife the weapon can be folded and stowed into the left shoulder portable arms compartment. Unknown Glaive/Staff Appears twice in Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance. First shown floating above Tabgha Base wrapped in drape, in a manner similar to how the Spear of Longinus was being transported in the series. Appears second time in the post-credits sequence where the Mark.06 throws it from Earth orbit to impale Eva-01. While it only appears briefly, it is shown to be a highly ornamental weapon, the same size as the Spear of Longinus. No name is specified in the film although judging from its ability to effortlessly penetrate AT-fields from long-range and instantly incapacitate a fully-awakened Evangelion, it might have accompanied either Adam or Lilith, working in the same capacity as the Spear of Longinus(which is already in Lilith's chest). Magorox & Countersword Magorox & Countersword: Designed for the show by Ikuto Yamashita, but never used. A set of swords for Eva-01's use. Appears in some production art and included with some models. "Magorox" is short for "Magoroku Exterminate Sword". Dual Saw Dual Saw (デュアルソー): Designed by Yamashita for Neon Genesis Evangelion 2. Appears in the manga; used by Kaworu in Eva-02 against Armisael. The Dual Saw is exactly what it's title states: a chainsaw with two blades placed beside each other. Javelin "Javelin": Javelin-like weapon that has appeared in multiple official illustrations, but not known to have appeared anywhere else. Unknown Lance A weapon that bears resemblance to Spear of Longinus is seen covered by a large tarp or cloth in Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance. However, as the Spear is seen stuck into Lilith's chest, it is unlikely the original Spear itself. Ranged Weapons Evangelion long-distance weapons are used to (optimally) attack from afar. Within the show Pallet Gun Pallet Gun (or "Pallet Rifle") (パレットライフル): The standard-issue rifle used by Evangelion Units. It resembles a Steyr ACR combat rifle.Stery ACR Rifle Styer site with images of the firearm. Designed in 1987; only seven years before Evangelion was created. Apparently, the rifle uses flechette ammunition, which is basically steel darts instead of bullets.http://world.guns.ru/assault/as56-e.htm This giant automatic rifle is proportionately sized to match the Evas, so an Eva can wield the rifle just as a human would use a conventional assault rifle. The Pallet Gun is seen in Episodes: * 03: Eva-01 against Shamshel; ineffective. * 09: Eva-01 against Israfel (ineffective), then as part of synchronized attack. * 11: Eva-01 against Matarael; mortal blow. * 18: Eva-00 and Eva-01 both sortied with; used by neither * 19: Eva-02 against Zeruel, dual-wielded; ineffective. * 23: Eva-01 sortied with; not used. It is not entirely clear why this weapon is called a "Pallet" Gun. Bonus materials and production notes never explain this choice of name, but do refer to it directly as such. Handgun Handgun (ハンドガン): Resembles a Desert Eagle Mark XIX. * 16: Eva-01 against Leliel; ineffective. Sniper Rifle Sniper Rifle (スナイパーライフル): Eva-00's weapon of choice, modeled on the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum.Accuracy International Website. The AW series was introduced in 1991, only four years before Evangelion was made. Since the rifles are sold as customisable kits, there are no standardised images of them on the company site; but profiles of several rifles can be seen here. * 16: Eva-00 against Leliel; doesn't contact. * 23: Eva-00 against Armisael; ineffective. Bazooka Bazooka (バズーカ) * 18: Eva-02 sortied with; not used. Hand Bazooka Hand Bazooka (ハンドバズーカ): Also called "Launcher Gun" (ランチャー銃). * 19: Eva-02 against Zeruel, dual-wielded; ineffective. Positron Rifle Positron Rifle (Prototype 20 with toroidal accelerator): Shoulder-mounted. Capable of firing rounds into low Earth-orbit, though the power of the shots diminishes to being ineffective at such a long range. Not a very mobile weapon, as relies on an external power cable to power its function. It still uses a finite amount of ammunition, about 8 rounds. * 06: Seen but not used. * 09: Eva-02 against Israfel; limited effect or ineffective. * 22: Eva-02 against Arael; doesn't contact. (Design is slightly altered in this episode) Positron Sniper Rifle Positron Sniper Rifle: A prototype, originally requisitioned from the JSSDF's R&D labs, where it was known as the SDF's Automated Positron Rifle. * 06: Eva-01 against Ramiel; mortal blow. Positron Sniper Rifle (Modified, Lower Power?): Upgraded, modified, or Eva-specific version of the weapon used against Ramiel. * 22: Eva-00 against Arael; ineffective due to range and power limitations. In other media Gatling Gun Gatling Gun (ガトリングガン): Appears in Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone. A massive Gatling Gun, used by Eva-01 against Shamshel. When being fired this weapon drops a large amount of spent shell casings that destroy several vehicles on the ground. * Official Designation: EM-226 Evangelion Portable Revolving Multi-Barrel Machine Gun * Caliber: 440mm Assault Rifle Assault Rifle: Appears in Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone. The same as the old pallet rifle, is brought up for use against Shamshel but not taken. Considering that it was never explained why the original gun was called a "pallet" rifle of all things, the production team probably just simplified it to "Assault Rifle". * Official Designation: Type MM-99 Evangelion Large Caliber Rifle / AU Assault Rifle * Caliber: 209mm Super-Electromagnetic Crossbow MM-144 Appears in Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance. Used by Eva-02 against the 7th Angel. As originally conceived, the weapon utilized the Eva's A.T. Field for propulsion of its projectiles. However, this was changed to electromagnetic propulsion during Eva 2.0's post-production.See Ikuto Yamashita's concept drawings in Evangelion 2.0 Complete Records Collection, along with the evolution of pertinent cuts as shown in the Rebuild of Evangelion 2.02 featurette. * Official Designation: MM-144 Evangelion Custom Super-Electromagnetic Crossbow * German Designation: Überelectromagnetische Armbrust MM-144 Notes Category:Weapons Category:Lists